Fairy Tail Movie : Demon Lord Judgment/Read : Chapter 22
Back to Gajeel - "Stop screwing around, show yourself already!" --- Gajeel Then a light shines in the smoke as the smoke itself instantly been drove away. The light was the shield of the mysterious enemy. As the shield disappeared, the enemy started to attack again. The enemy attacks the party again with her coins. The party evaded the attack as they performed their counter attacks. Then a few familiar figures appeared from the shadow. "Gajeel!!" --- Levy It was Levy, Lisanna, Elfman and Cana, the other members were separated from them. "Stay away, we got under attack you see!" --- Gajeel Levy : But... Levy and the others stayed at where they are as Gajeel commanded them to stay away from them. Cana : *looks up* What's that...? Others : Huh? Lisanna : Mira-nee! Everyone! Watch out! Cana : From above! Gajeel them : Eh? Mirajane : ...? *looks up* Look up you guys! The other three looked up to the sky where they only could seen boats are being thrown down upon them. "What kind of joke is this...?!" --- Gajeel Gajeel and rest of them run away quickly before the boats crashed to the ground and caused an explosion. Meantime, there is a large shadow with glowing eyes at the nearby port carrying boats with its hand. Then the boats were released from the grip of the shadow as the shadow disappeared into the night. "I'm hardly the subdued type, but this is too much even for me. Time to turn off the volume down a little. .... Now then." --- Mysterious Woman - Meanwhile - On the other side, the mages are separated to different groups again. Now they are still wandering around the castle to find their way to the enemy's lair. These are the current teams and members. Lyon : Looks like everyone got separated. Sherria : What should Lyon? Should we go search for them or just go to the enemy's base. Jura : The problem is even if we did managed to arrive to the enemy's base. I doubt our current forces will even hold the demon lord ourselves until the others arrived. Toby : Gowl~ The demon lord is super strong! Yuka : We know it and don't get angry. Meredy : I wonder Jellal and the others are safe... Makarov : Um.... Jura : Un? Master Makarov? Is there something in mind? Makarov : Um... Jura : By the way, where is the First Master, Master Mavis go? Makarov : I don't know either. Sherria : Eh? Then even Makarov-san doesn't know where is Mavis-san? Makarov : Unfortunately yes. It seems during our battle at the Yesod, doesn't know when did the First had ran off to by herself. I also have something to ask her too... Zeref : Mavis had something to do, so she ran off by herself. Meredy : Zeref, you knew? Zeref : Mavis also wants me to tell you something. All : Uh? As for the other teams, Gildarts, Mest and the rest of the Crime Sorciere are in another room with the scenery of a snowy plains. They are still proceeding the plan despite the fact that there's a change in their team. Sorano : Is this way is the right path? Eric : Ah. I dunno what lies upon this path, but I definite hear something. Sorano : Like what? Eric : A bunch of noise. Sawyer : So there's no doubt this is the right path. Macbeth : Ah. The demon lord also used some noise before in the broadcast back there. Gildarts : I doubt that. All : Um? Sawyer : What is it, old geezer? What you doubt that? Gildarts : To say the truth, the First came to see me just the night before the battle. back "I afraid there will be changes to the teams I organized in the battle tomorrow." --- Mavis "Do you have any plans for countering that?" --- Gildarts "I afraid not. I'm not entirely omniscient about the demon lord. I doesn't know what traps or enemies that the demon lord would set for us." --- Mavis "....?" --- Gildarts "Ever since I heard the noise used to cover the gender of the demon lord in the broadcast before, I feared that a plan of fighting against Natsu has already been prepared." --- Mavis "Don't be kidding me, the First. Natsu may be is an Etherious but he's nearly invincible. How could Natsu be defeated by a plan." --- Gildarts "No. I know this Demon Lord very well. Any plans that "kare (he/she)" are certainly will succeed anyway. That's why I feared that I might can't turn the table on her in the end. That's why..." --- Mavis "Hmm?" --- Gildarts "Gildarts-san, please inform Cobra-san of Crime Sorciere that whatever he hears are the same. So don't be fooled by the sound at the battle field." --- Mavis End Eric : What did she say? Gildarts : I guessed that since this castle is built by the mighty demon lord, it wouldn't be strange that there's noise everywhere in this place. Sorano : So the noise that Eric heard were just--- Sawyer : A vanity or something? Macbeth : We're completed being played in the hands of the demon lord. Eric : Tch! Gildarts : And there's more. Eric : Hah? Flashback "I just got a bad feelings that I never had before. I afraid the enemies that we're facing are not humans at all. Or worst, may be the same level as the demons of Zeref's book." "Zeref's book...?! That much worst...?" --- Gildarts "That's why, if any of you were able to avoid the battle, and made it through to the enemy's base. This would be handy." --- Mavis "Huh? What with this card?" --- Gildarts "I'll have this into Gildarts-san's care." --- Mavis "I really dunno what's happening, but isn't Cana-chan more capable with this than I?" --- Gildarts "No. That card needs a certain amount of magic powers for use. Unfortunately, I also doesn't know how to manifest its power. However, I'm sure that its power will be manifest when the time has come. Because it is our trump card." --- Mavis End Gildarts : That's all. This card seems to be our trump card but if we managed to make it through to the enemy's base then we should think how to manifest this card's power. Sorano : That's true. Sawyer : You want us to find a way to manifest it by now? Gildarts : I know it's a bit late but have to follow the First's order. Eric : That card...Kinda strange. Sorano : Eh. Sorano takes the card from the hand of Gildarts to have a look on the card herself closely. Sorano : Only blue with little motifs but still too plain. Macbeth : There's something written on the card. Eric : What? These words...? Sawyer : Are they even words? Gildarts : May be an ancient language of something. Gildarts takes away the card from Sorano. Gildarts : The First leaves this into my care. So, I was wondering to have our Levy-chan to see this but... Mest : Any telepathy and my transportation magic are all interrupt by this castle. All I can do is transport to few meters away. Gildarts : That's bad. Looks like we really have to do it ourselves. Category:Chapter Readings Category:Fairy Tail Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Series